


The marine shape that enchanted the Hermes's daughter

by Nothing1Me



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: AU, Adorista, Adormista, F/F, Merdora, Mermadora, Mermidora, Micro-story, Mythology - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-24
Updated: 2020-05-24
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:42:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24362248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nothing1Me/pseuds/Nothing1Me
Summary: A micro-story of Hermes's daughter and a mermaid.
Relationships: Adora & Mermista (She-Ra), Adora/Mermista (She-Ra)
Kudos: 14





	The marine shape that enchanted the Hermes's daughter

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Fanart](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/624691) by desiglimmer. 



The gods celebrated thunderously on the shore of the beach. Adora did not have the heart to get drunk with divine excesses.

She left the din, sitting on the sand to watch the moon reflected in the sea. A striking figure splashed in the water, emerging with majesty.

The demigoddess was hypnotized by the wonderful form of a mermaid. Nymph with blue hair that invited her to join in the water mantle.

Without thinking much, she threw herself into the water.

No one else on Olympus, neither Poseidon, knew about Adora after her union with the witch of the oceans.

**Author's Note:**

> This short was created for Amino's community of She Ra in Spanish in 2018.


End file.
